


After the war

by SWSWWAD



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Electricity, Electrocution, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Latex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orphans, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Yoshika is an orphan and after the war ends she goes back to her previous job only to meet Lynne again in the most unexpected of ways.
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	After the war

Yoshika Miyafuji was glad that humans slowly won the war against the Neuroi with the help of the witches. Of course, it didn’t really help that after Operation Mars she had lost most of her magic power destroying a giant Neuroi hive but even, so she was glad to return home even if she did already miss her friends. But the moment she walked by her old home Yoshika felt the old feelings of regret return to her. No one was waiting for her as the people that had been Yoshika’s family had died during a Neuroi attack. If she had been just a bit older, maybe she would have been able to protect her family. With no living family in Fuso, Yoshika had become an orphan that is until someone that claimed to be her uncle had found her. Still, even though the man seemed reasonable at first glance, he had been doing a lot of things Yoshika had hated at one point, but by now, she had been broken.

Even though most of her childhood was normal by most standards the moment, her uncle discovered she was a witch he started training her as he had called it and by now Yoshika understood what he had done to her over the years. Just after her thirteenth birthday, he had died leaving Yoshika with quite a fortune and a large estate.

Yoshika could have had an easy life with the money she inherited, but instead of just sitting on her ass Yoshika had decided to join the military. As fate would have it, Mio Sakamoto recruited her for the 501st joint fighter wing, also known as the Strike Witches. However, now that Yoshika was back in Fuso with her magic mostly gone, she had to decide what to do for the future. But that was something she would take care off later, for now, there was something else she needed to get from her old home before returning to the house she grew up in during her middle school years as there was someone that wanted her to return as quickly as possible.

Yoshika grabbed the simple brown sailor bag from the simple house before leaving again, but as she left, she already saw the simple black car waiting on the road for her. Without a word, Yoshika got in the back while the driver closed and locked the door from outside, trapping her in the vehicle before he went to the driver seat. Yoshika had been scared the first time her uncle had dragged her into this vehicle as the windows allowed no light to come in and neither could someone look inside from the other side, and once the door was locked behind her, there was no way out for her unless the driver unlocked the door from outside.

Just like the first time she had been in this car, Yoshika found a simple brown suitcase resting on the floor, so after she placed her bag under the seat, she opened the suitcase to find an assortment of strange objects. Yoshika knew which ones she had to use first, but of course, before that, she had to take off her sailor top and her swimsuit until she stood completely naked in the car.

The first thing Yoshika put on was the blue school swimsuit, but unlike the one, she had on before this one was different as it had holes cut out of it for asshole and pussy as well as her growing breasts leaving them exposed. The next thing Yoshika took from the suitcase was three belts that were connected by adjustable straps with round steel hooks on all three belts. The largest one went around her waist while the two smaller ones went around her upper thighs but to make sure it stayed in place Yoshika took three small padlocks to lock the whole thing in place leaving the keys in the suitcase.

With that done, Yoshika took hold of a pair of short knee-high socks made out of the same material as her swimsuit and slipped them on before she took hold of two pairs of blue leather cuffs. Securing the cuffs tightly around her wrists and ankles Yoshika locked them with padlocks as well before she stopped for a moment to admire her work. With everything she had on her body right now, it would be easy for anyone to immobilise her and use her however they wanted. Well, that was kind of the idea, and Yoshika had to stop her hand from touching herself at the thought of being at someone’s mercy. Feeling excited, Yoshika went back to the suitcase again.

The last four objects in the suitcase were a simple collar with a leash, a leather blindfold and a black ballgag. Usually, that was all that was left, but today Yoshika sees a simple white envelope **_“I hope they can satisfy me,”_** Yoshika thinks as she placed the collar around her neck with the leash dangling to the ground, but before she put on the gag and blindfold she opened the envelope. **_“Good evening Miss Yoshika your master has purchased you for two days so have fun,”_** the letter simply said making Yoshika rub her thighs together as she feels herself grow wetter. Yoshika put the gag between her teeth before securing it behind her head feeling her drool seep around the sides and with the blindfold in hand Yoshika sat down on the seat after she pushed the suitcase underneath it.

A moment later, Yoshika fastened the cuffs around her ankles together before she did the same with the two belts around her upper thighs. Pulling the blindfold over her eyes, Yoshika’s world goes darl before she secures it behind her head and moves on to bind her wrists together behind her back before lowering herself to the ground. Yoshika was excited about what was to come sure the first time her uncle had started training her she had been scared, and it hurt at first, but that pain soon gave way to pleasure.

Of course, her excitement only rose further when she heard the car door open, and someone picks her up before she was put into a small confined space. Yoshika didn’t struggle as she knew she was being put into a simple large suitcase her little body making it easy to hide her from view until her new master or mistress got his or her hands on her. Yoshika never knows who her clients are until she arrives and some times even then she never finds out who brought her body if her client refuses to remove her blindfold. But whether her client was a man or a woman, removed the blindfold or kept it on one thing is for sure, they always fuck her hard until she can’t take it any more and then some more. For now, though Yoshika kept still and quiet as the suitcase she was in was lifted out of the car and put on a cart.

Yoshika heard muffled voices from the outside, but she didn’t understand a single word they were saying as the suitcase she was in muffled the sound. Feeling another object put down on top of her case, Yoshika believes to be another suitcase before the cart she’s one starts to move Yoshika can tell already her client has a lot of cash to burn. **_“Of course they do, but that is a given considering they bought me for two days,”_** Yoshika smiles knowing the wealthy clients always pay for the extra’s that come with her.

Yoshika was moved around until she heard a door open and a moment later the suitcase she was in was lifted again before it was placed on the ground with a few other bags. Hearing a short muffled conversation again before a door closed somewhere nearby which Yoshika knew it meant that she was most likely in a hotel room. In a hotel room and now alone with her new master or mistress. Yoshika to gets a bit more excited at the mere thought of what they might do with her.

Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop or Lynne for short was a gentle girl and usually polite, respectful and shy, but deep down she hides a darl side of her. Lynne normally keeps these dark thoughts and desire a secret, but with her money, she can afford to let them out. When Lynne first saw Yoshika was selling her body, she was worried about her friend, but after some thought, Lynne soon changed her mind. Soon Lynne found her concerns turning to dark fantasies, and her plans of saving her friend from the life of a whore quickly turned to heated thoughts of owning the Fuso witch. Lynne lost track of the number of times she masturbated to the thought of her friend bound and helpless begging for her touch. It’s a miracle Lynne managed to hide her dark fantasies from her friend during the war but now that it’s over and the Neuroi defeated Lynne can use her families wealth to indulge herself.

Ever since Lynne first touched herself at the thought of her friend, she had been dreaming about having Yoshika serve her as her personal sex toy. Now in a five-star hotel suite with a view, most people couldn’t imagine about Lynne could finally live the dark dreams she waited so long to experience. By the side of the couch, she was sitting on sat two pretty normal-looking suitcases with one holding the friend she dreamt about owning and the other holding all the extra’s she rented along with the Fuso witch. Both of them were locked and showed no hints as to what’s inside which Lynne is thankful for as it protects her dignified public image.

Feeling like she couldn’t wait any longer, Lynne opened the simple letter she got from the courier. **_“We thank you for your purchase, the pet you requested is fully trained and will follow any orders you will give her. As per our agreement, we have left a bag of tools as well to enjoy your time. Do note that any permanent damage to the pet will result in a termination of any future request,”_** She read before deciding to take a look inside the smaller bag of the so-called tools. Lynne wasn’t surprised to find a large assortment of dildos and other sex toys as well as belts, cuffs, a latex suit with mask, gags of different types and some ropes. Lynne can’t help but smile as looks at the rope and pictures all the uses she can think of for that rope. The hotel is a traditional Fuso style. The rooms had high ceilings with a lot of beams around that gives Lynne plenty of ideas.

With the tools all laid out on the ground, Lynne grabbed the larger bag and placed it gently down on the bed. When she opens it Lynne smiles at what she sees. It is better then she could have ever imagined. Lynne smiles as she looks over her friend seeing her bound and her privet parts exposed looking cute and tempting at the same time. Lynne can feel her panties dampen, and when she notices the moisture on the Fuso witch’s thigh, Lynne can’t help but take a quick taste. Yoshika squirms and lets out a cut little muffled moan as she feels Lynne’s finger on her leg, collecting her juices and a delightful groan when she feels that gentle touch leave her. **_“She’ sweeter then I thought,”_** Lynne happily concludes as she puts her finger in her mouth.

Lying in the suitcase wholly bound, gagged and ready to be used to pleasure her, but there was another note in the suitcase Lynne decides to read before she continues. **_“The moment you open the suitcase, the pet will be ready to be used as hard as you’d like. Should you require an extension of your time with the pet or wish to use our services again call the number on this card,”_** Lynne read as she found a dull grey plastic card taped to the back of the letter.

Yoshika had heard her client rummage through a bag before she felt herself picked up again before she listened to the suitcase open above her, but Yoshika didn’t move an inch when they took the letter included with her. After a few more moments, Yoshika felt two strong arms grab her before she was placed face down on what was likely a bed. Yoshika felt those large hands grab her hips with one hand moving up her back until it reached under her and roughly grabbed her left breast while at the same time, their other hand slapped her butt, making her squirm.

“You’re wet, it seems I don’t need to hold back,” Yoshika heard her client say before she was flipped onto her back and pushed down. Yoshika knows that voice, but it can’t be who she thinks it is. There’s no way it’s her.

She left her like that for a moment until Yoshika felt the cuffs around her legs disconnecting from each other only for her client to grab her ankles and bend them until she cuffed them to her thighs. With both her legs like that her ass in the air, she was more than ready as Yoshika heard the familiar sounds of someone undressing behind her. Yoshika eagerly awaited as she listened to her client, search for something.

Lynne spends a moment looking around trying to pick something to use on her friend until a harness catches her eye. A dark naughty black harness with a 10 inch realistic looking fake dick attached to the end. Lynne’s eyes light up when she sees it, she has never really thought about male genitals before but seeing this harness and having her friend at her mercy Lynne can’t resist the chance to try this fake dick out. Quickly slipping on the harness Lynne has no problems sinking part of it inside of her after all the toys she used on herself while thinking of her friend and soon has the harness in place secured. Turning back to her friend Lynne can’t wait to get started as she sees the Fuso witches soaking lower lips.

Moving back to the bed, Lynne worries little about hurting her friend. **_“They weren’t have told me to go as hard as like like from the start or add this toy into the mix if it would hurt her,”_** Lynne assures herself as she crawls onto the bed. Looking down at her friend all tied up and defenceless against whatever she wants to do to her Lynne can’t help but feel happy as her dreams become a reality. Yoshika lets out a muffled moan as Lynne presses the head of the fack dick against her making the Britannian witches smile grow larger. Grabbing her friends body, Lynne watches Yoshika’s face as she gets ready to begin.

“I won’t go easy on you Yoshika,” Her mistress’s word shock Yoshika momentarily as she realises it is her friend that brought her before all thoughts were wiped out from her brain as she penetrated her. Yoshika moans as she feels her walls stretch around the toy feeling it reaching her deepest part as her client bottoms out inside her. “You are so tight and wet Yoshika. I knew I made a good purchase,” Lynne tells her as she pulls out feeling Yoshika’s inner walls struggle to pull the fack dick back inside. “Hope you can take it,” Yoshika feels her friends hands tighten their hold on her. “I have waited so long for this Yoshika. You have no idea how many times I have touched myself well thinking of doing this to you.”

“Lynne!” Yoshika cries out as the Britannian witch thrust back inside, stealing the Fuso girls breath.

The shock of discovering her friend had discovered her job was soon erased when Lynne picked up the pace until she was slamming into her. Yoshika loved the way she was fucking her with her firm grasp on her. She was quickly able to reach her deepest parts with every thrust. Each time Lynne pushed her dick into her Yoshika screamed, feeling her friend hitting all the right spots and soon she can’t stop her hips from moving to meet her friend's thrust of her hips. Yoshika was moaning uncontrollably as Lynne seemed to know exactly how to use that dildo and she feels herself growing closer and closer. But the moment she stopped fucking her, Yoshika whimpered into her gag as she had been so close to Cumming.

“Such a bitch in heat should be punished," Yoshika heard her friend say before she pulled out of her and flipped Yoshika over onto her stomach once again.

Yoshika cries out as Lynne fills her again before yelping when she feels the Britannian witches hand spank her. A loud slap on one of her butt cheeks accompanied every thrust of the dildo causing Yoshika to scream and moan into her gag as he continued to fuck her roughly. Suddenly Yoshika feels the collar around her throat tightening, but her friend didn't seem to care as she suddenly started thrusting faster and harder into her. Yoshika feared she might pass out from the lack of air as her face started getting red, but only moments later she moaned into her gag as she came hard squirting her love juices all over the fake dick and her friend's laps. Lynne thrusts into her a few more times before she pulls out. Before Yoshika calmed down completely, Lynne removes the gag covering her mouth and loosens the collar letting her friend breath again.

“You made quite the mess, so you better clean it," Lynne tells her as she moves Yoshika off the bed and sets her down, so she is kneeling on the floor.

Yoshika doesn’t need to see or for Lynne to tell her more as she feels the fake dick pressed against her lips and her own juices coating her lips. Lynne puts her hands on the back of her head, but she gave her no chance to prepare as she pulled her down on her fake dick until Yoshika chokes on the dildo. With the enormous dildo in her throat, Yoshika does her best to stay calm and held her breath until Lynne pulls out, allowing Yoshika to breathe again. Yoshika gulped down as much air as she could before Lynne pushes back in again. Calling what she was doing to her a forced blowjob would be an understatement with her arms and legs restrained she had no way of stopping Lynne from plunging the fake dick in and out of her mouth. After several more minutes of this, Lynne finally pulls out, leaving Yoshika to struggle to regain her breath.

“You did an excellent job, so I will reward you," Yoshika heard Lynne say as she felt the cuffs around her wrists and ankles open. “I left your new outfit on the table when I get back. We will continue Yoshika."

Yoshika laid still on the bed for several more minutes to catch her breath before she pulled off the blindfold, what greeted her was a luxurious hotel room far fancier than anything she has ever seen before. Yoshika saw a simple note on the table with a very familiar outfit lying underneath it. **_“After you take a shower you will put on your new outfit and wait for me on the bed,”_** Yoshika read with a small smile as she picked up the outfit from the table as well as the little black box that was holding parts of the outfit.

Yoshika enjoyed the high-class shower much after stripping completely naked again, but while the warm water ran over her body, she couldn’t help but feel the shock of having her friend here doing these things to her return. **_“How have I never noticed Lynne was like this?”_** Yoshika asks herself as she cleans her body. **_“How long has Lynne been planning this?”_** Yoshika can’t answer but thinking back she can remember seeing Lynne watching her a lot back when they were both in the military. **_“Does she like me?”_** Yoshika wonders, feeling an odd sense of warmth flood her at the thought of Lynne loving her. Yoshika certainly knows she has feelings for Lynne but ran away from them because she thought the side of her that likes rough hard sex would scare the Britannian off. **_“Maybe we could work out,”_** Yoshika hopes that’s the case and Lynne isn’t just using her for her body.

After she’s clean, Yoshika turns off the shower and dries herself with a large towel before she turns to her outfit once again. **_“There’s so much I don’t know about Lynne,”_** Yoshika thinks as she picks up the outfit. **_“There so much she is hiding under her innocent smile.”_** Yoshika took the small black box and opened it inside were a set of five simple looking transparent rolls of material with a little remote. This outfit was something extraordinary, after all. It had been a military prototype that Yoshika repurposed.

The rolls were rather small, but without hesitation, Yoshika grabbed the first one and started to apply it to her skin. Wrapping it around her chest and lower lips as well as applying a few smaller strips which she placed on her lower stomach and buttocks area before she took the remote. It wasn't anything fancy or overcomplicated just a tiny remote with three buttons, two red and one green. A simple dial was above the buttons with a small scale displaying a simple graph that on the lowest part was green while on the highest part it was a dark red with a little purple heart. Yoshika loved using this device even though its construction was a bit complicated for most people, but she had plenty of time to learn a lot about that sort of thing. Its application was limited and rejected by the military, but despite that, Yoshika got her hands on it before refining it.

There was just one large piece to the outfit left to put on, but it would cover some parts of her body. Yoshika began putting it on by rolling up the leg parts before pulling them over her feet which was something she did make sure that the outfit was in the right place as it was skin tight and would show off her body greatly. Once she had her legs tightly wrapped in the light brown latex, Yoshika rolled up the right sleeve first before slowly working her arm inside until it reached her shoulders and she moved on to her left arm. Moments later, Yoshika had the entire thing covering her legs and arms and the sides of her stomach while leaving her belly, chest and back wholly exposed, including her lower parts. With everything in place, Yoshika exited the bathroom to find Lynne waiting for her only her kind smile has gone replaced with a dark look that makes Yoshika feel all tingly inside.

“Good you're done changing now get over here I need to prepare you for the next part," Lynne says her voice more controlling then Yoshika has ever heard it before. Yoshika complied without hesitation and tried to sit down on the couch only for Lynne to grab her arm. Before Yoshika knew what, she wanted, she was yanked down on the sofa the remote falling from her hands as Lynne started roughly kissed her. Lynne whispered into her ear before she pulled back before he handed her something. “I will make sure to drown you in pleasure, Yoshika."

What Lynne had handed her was a different collar than the one she had been wearing before, but that didn't bother Yoshika as she simply put it around her neck without a word, but the next item her master handed her did bother Yoshika a bit. It wasn't that she hated this particular item, but it still bothered her as she slowly placed the red ball of the head harness in her mouth before fastening the strap behind her head with another one going over the top of her head. With the gag in place, Yoshika waited a moment until her friend pulled a blindfold over her eyes leaving her in complete darkness once again as she felt her hands run down over her back until she grabbed her ass.

"We will have so much fun together Ensign," Yoshika heard her mistress say before she noticed the leather cuffs closing around her wrists again.

Unlike the previous ones these were attached to a short belt that her friend attached to her collar before pulling the belt taught causing her bound arms to rise until they were parallel under her shoulder blades leaving her completely defenceless. Helpless and unable to do anything Lynne could have started then and there but instead of taking her right then and there Yoshika felt her mistress push her down on the couch again before she felt something slide over her ears robbing her of her hearing completely. Only a moment later Yoshika jumped as she felt some rope snake around both of her ankles before her legs were pulled open wide and to the sides leaving her completely exposed.

Yoshika knew the moment Lynne found the remote she jumped on the floor as she suddenly felt light electric currents that started running through her skin, causing her to moan into her gag. Yoshika could even tell her friend liked what she saw and heard as instead of stopping she feels Lynne bring more toys into play. Yoshika felt two small objects being tapped either side of her nipples delightfully pinching the stiff nubs before they started to vibrate against her stiffened peaks lightly but Lynne wasn’t done yet. Yoshika felt something wet and big pocking her asshole, but at the same time, hr friend increased the strength of the current running through her body causing her to moan into her gag again as the sizeable studded dildo went deep inside of her. Yoshika loved every second of Lynne playing with her feeling the current and the toys toy with her as Lynne puts the last pieces together. Lynne taped two more small vibrating objects either side of her erect clit drowning the sensitive button in a sea of pleasure.

Lynne sat on her bed with two remotes in her had with one controlling the currents and the other controlling the six small vibrators relentlessly assaulting her friend. Feeling proud with her handy work Lynne settled down to enjoy the show while Yoshika moaned and withered in utter bliss. A dark smirk appeared on Lynne’s lips the moment she saw her friend getting close to cumming again as her finger reached for the remotes.

Yoshika starts to whimper the moment Lynne turns to toys off feeling herself only seconds away from cumming but Lynne doesn’t say anything to her as she brings the torturous devices back to life making Yoshika moan into her gag. Trapped in endless pleasure Yoshika can do nothing to escape as her clit and nipples are caught between the vibrating devices meaning no matter what she does Yoshika can’t avoid them. Fighting against the pleasure racing throughout her body is a losing battle as Yoshika feels herself growing closer and only for Lynne to shut off the devices right when she was on the edge of cumming. Feeling herself calm down for a moment, Yoshika is helpless as Lynne starts the toys back up again restarting the frustrating cycle again.

Yoshika lost count of how many times her friend had brought her close only to deny her the sweat release she so desperately craved. The Fuso witch can feel her whole body ache and scream for the permission to cum, and if she wasn’t tied up, Yoshika knows she wouldn’t hesitate to get herself off even if her friend was in the room with her. Yoshika collapses into the sofa, feeling tears start to form in her eyes as she is denied her release yet again. At this point, Yoshika is willing to beg and do anything Lynne wanted if she could cum.

Suddenly the current running through her became so intense that she screamed into her gag which changed into a long drawn out moan as all of the toys started vibrating at maximum power as well. Yoshika was found herself cumming nonstop due to the toys. She suddenly felt her friend grab her sides with her hearing and sight took away from her she only had the feelings from the toys to concentrate on as Lynne aligned the fake cock with her dripping wet pussy.

Her mistress wasted no time as she pushed inside her with one quick thrust causing Yoshika to arch her back, but her friend tightened his hold around her waist before pulling out as fast as she had entered her. Lynne quickly fell into a mad rhythm that left Yoshika a panting moaning mess as she fucked her. With the toy still inside of her ass, that massive fake dick felt a lot bigger this time, but that was only part of how the Britannian witch was drowning her in pleasure. With the toys on her chest and clit were vibrating while the electricity stimulated her inner muscles. At the same time, Lynne massive strap-on plunged into her before withdrawing just as quickly Yoshika found herself overwhelmed and trapped by the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Yoshika loved everything Lynne was doing to her body as she came several times from the massive dildo roughly ploughing her pussy as her insides were stirred. Lynne was doing precisely what Yoshika wanted her to do as she was still fucking her hard and relentless. But suddenly she pulled out of her, but Lynne left the toys on before untying her ankles. Yoshika barely noticed that Lynne placed her on her lap with Lynne’s hands roughly grabbing her thighs as she lifted her up before dropping her on the fake dick.

Yoshika orgasmed nearly instantly the moment Lynne reentered her and Yoshika felt her mind going blank every time her friend plunged into her. Despite everything so far Yoshika started using her now free hips and legs to bounce up and down on Lynne’s lap while her friend's hands went up to wrap waist forcing the Fuso witch to move her hips even faster.

Lynne enjoyed how the small witch was moving her hips while all the toys on her body kept stimulating her the entire time. Listing to Yoshika’s muffled moaning as she continued to use her body for her own pleasure but unlike last time Lynne can feel it more. Every time Yoshika moves her hips up and down along the fake dick Lynne can feel the strap-on rub her clit and move inside her in the most blissful of ways. Soon Lynne finds her moans mixing in with her friends as she continues to guide Yoshika’s hips up and down.

Yoshika barely knew where she was as the Britannian witch changed position with her again and Yoshika found her upper body resting on the couch now Lynne spread her legs wide before pushing back inside her from behind. Gripping Yoshika’s hips in a vice-like grip as she pounded into her Lynne could quickly tell that Yoshika liked this position from listening to her friends moans alone. Quickly retaking ahold of one of the small remotes again while she continued to pound her pussy Lynne quickly readies her thumb on the dial.

“Hope you won't give up on me Yoshika," Lynne grinned as she turned the small red dial into the red zone of the graph.

Yoshika screamed into her gag as the current running through her became even stronger than before accompanied by her mistress picking up the pace again causing Yoshika to cum yet again however this time Lynne also cums as well, but she doesn’t stop. Lynne knew she wouldn't last much longer. She always becomes sensitive enough to cum right away after she orgasms. But that was fine as she turned the dial on the remote all the way into the dark red as small white-blue lightning bolts jumped all over the Fuso witches body as she screamed into her gag.

Yoshika was not sure if she was still conscious as her mistress increased the current even further causing her to scream in pleasure as she suddenly grabbed her bound arms to pull her up from the couch to fuck her even harder than before. This time they both came at the same time with both girls collapsing on the sofa, but Yoshika barely notices in her pleasure overloaded mind as Lynne collapsed on top of her.

Lynne took several deep breaths before she pulled out of her friend and started removing the vibrators trapping the Fuso witches clit and nipples. Yoshika barely notices that Lynne pulled out of her or removed the vibrators from her tortured skin, but she has recovered enough to feel the toy in her ass being roughly yanked out. Yoshika moans as she feels the toy leaving her and both her feeling empty.

Yoshika was too weak and exhausted from the previous onslaught of orgasms to resist Lynne as the Bitannian witch picks her up. Yoshika can do nothing as Lynne strips her out of her clothes and moves her onto the bed. When Lynne removed the gag, blindfold and whatever it was the Britanian witch used to block out her hearing Yoshika blinks as her eyes adjust to the light and sees Lynne gently smiling down at her.

“Hey, Yoshika what do you say to taking a quick nap and then ordering room service?” Lynne gently asks in the calm and gentle voice Yoshika has come to know and love.

“Sounds good,” Yoshika weakly smiles.


End file.
